Providing data on traffic incidents (e.g., abnormalities in traffic that can affect traffic flow such as accidents, lane closures, road closures, etc.) is an important function for map service providers. In particular, while most traffic incidents can have at least some negative impact on traffic, road closures can be the most severe because no cars can go through the affected roadway. The lack of knowledge about a road closure can have enormous negative impact on trip planning, routing, and estimated time of arrival. Therefore, traffic service providers face significant technical challenge to reporting road closures accurately, particularly when road closures are reported from third parties such as government/municipality agencies, local police, crowd-sourced data, and/or any other official/semi-official sources.